


Reaching for the Floor

by uglyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyhowell/pseuds/uglyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan’s a horny teenager whose boyfriend lives hours away. Or, in which Phil teaches Dan the wonders of Skype sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching for the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this is my first fic ever. Unless you count the two scribbled onto notebook paper in 6th grade. Anyways, I don’t write, this is my first finished work that wasn’t for school so don’t kill me please. (also thanks to @anikilevi on twitter for editing!)

Dan and his boyfriend were in a long distance relationship. Most days he was fine with this; he was a loner anyways and the hundreds of hours of Skype calls were enough to keep him satisfied. While he could manage without snuggles and kisses (no matter how much he wanted them, he would never say that), well, he was only 18, and there were other physical things he happened to have the need for more than he cared to admit.

Luckily he didn’t have to breach this subject as Phil, his much less reserved partner, brought it up so casually that it caught Dan off guard. “You know, just because we can’t touch each other doesn’t mean we can’t have sex.” Phil blurted out one night, causing Dan’s head to snap up almost violently.

“P-pardon?” he stammered, causing his boyfriend to turn his head down and grin sheepishly.

“Sorry, that was probably really forward of me. It’s just, you know, you must want…” Phil trailed off as he waved his hands around in some vague gesture. “I mean, sorry if I made you uncomfortable though.” He looked like he regretted saying anything at all, which caused Dan to quickly interject.

“No, no no, it’s okay, I promise,” he managed, before taking a moment to compose himself. It was his turn to look sheepish as he continued, “I was just surprised, y’know? But I mean, I do want…” he mimicked Phil’s earlier hand gestures, causing the older boy to giggle, tongue poking between his teeth.

Dan’s face suddenly reddened at the realization of what he has just said, however vaguely he had said it. “So, um, I mean, how do we, like… start this?” he squeaked, face reddening even more as he heard the crack in his voice. Phil laughed again, although this time he seemed to have dropped his cutesy, somewhat childish demeanor. When he spoke, his voice was just slightly different, in a way Dan couldn’t place.

“Just relax, bear.” he murmured. Dan let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and adjusted himself so his laptop was positioned in between his legs. Admittedly, he did feel a bit silly, but he trusted Phil, and he could already feel himself heating up. He cursed his teenage sex drive before letting his eyes flicker to the pale boy on the screen in front of him, who had somehow found the time to remove his shirt without Dan noticing. “You’re so pretty,” he sighed, one hand halfheartedly trailing up and down his torso.

Dan’s eyes followed the motions of Phil’s hand and he wondered, certainly not for the first time, what his hands would feel like on him, on his torso, tangled through his hair, around his cock. He let out a small moan and heard Phil chuckle. “What are you thinking about baby?” he purred. Dan’s breath hitched.

“Thinking about you touching me,” he gasped, slipping his hand up his shirt, desperate for any kind of skin on skin contact but determined not to touch himself this early on. Phil eyed the small strip of skin that Dan had exposed.

“Take your shirt off for me,” he said, his tone soft but demanding. Dan quickly and unceremoniously removed the article of clothing in record time, flinging it into some far corner of the room. “Are you hard already?” Phil questioned.

Dan reddened. “Y-yeah.” he admitted. “Don’t be embarrassed,” Phil smiled and paused for a moment.

“…I am too, if that helps any.” Dan didn’t think he could be a brighter shade of red at this point; he was sure his face was practically radiating heat. When Phil spoke again, his voice was deeper, more commanding.

“Show me.”

Dan squeaked. “What?” He knew what Phil had meant, but he was sort of new to this whole “jerking-off-on-Skype-with-your-boyfriend” thing.

“Just touch yourself, like you normally do.” Seeing the anxiety still present in Dan’s eyes, his tone softened. “I’ll start first, yeah?” he soothed. Dan swallowed and nodded as he saw the other boy’s hand disappear beneath his trousers. His view was mostly obscured, but he heard Phil release a soft groan and watched his hand start to slowly pump up and down. “You’re so hot Dan,” he sighed. “Wanna touch you, stroke your pretty little cock, make you moan for me.” And at that, Dan did moan, reaching a hand down to palm himself through his sweats. “That’s better,” Phil purred. “Go ahead and touch yourself babe, I know you’re dying to.” Dan bit his lip and decided that from this point on he was dropping his dignity at the door, Phil was too hot, he was too hard, he wanted this too badly. He slipped his hand into his sweats, gasping as he curled his fingers around himself.

“Phiiil…” he whined.

“What is it, kitten?” His voice was deep and rough and that, along with the nickname, spurred Dan on.

“I want you,” he whined. “Fuck, I want you so bad, Phil, god, fuck me.”

He froze for a second and cursed himself, sure he had crossed a line, but he soon heard a moan from Phil’s end.

“I wanna fuck you, wanna know what you’d look like underneath me, taking all of my cock, fuck, Dan, you’re so hot.” Dan moaned loudly and bucked his hips, grasping his sheets with his free hand.

“Please,” he whimpered. He wanted Phil there, he wanted Phil inside of him and that’s all his brain was full of – Phil.

“Please what, baby?” the older boy murmured, and Dan told him, because at this point he was too needy to care.

“Please, I need you and oh godfuckcaniusemyfingersplease” he begged, causing Phil to inhale sharply.

“I didn’t know you did that – shit – you don’t need to ask me twice.” Dan let out a groan of relief and fumbled around in his bedside drawer, hand searching for the bottle he knew was there and taking what felt like an eternity but was all of ten seconds to find. He squeezed a copious amount of the liquid onto his hand, hardly taking the time to warm it up before he slipped a finger inside of himself, soon followed by another.

His eyes were scrunched tight but he heard Phil moan with contentment. “You look so good like this, does that feel good, baby?” Dan had one hand on his cock and one working inside him and yes, he felt so fucking good.

“Hnn, it’s good, it feels so good daddy I’m so fucking close,” he gasped out, fingers curling towards a spot inside of him that made him see stars.

“Then cum for me, love, you don’t need to ask for permission.” The other’s words were calm but his voice was thick with desire. Dan tried to respond but his words were just a spill of fuck and please and Phil and his movements quickly became more erratic because he really was so close, he was moaning and trembling and then he was coming with Phil’s name on his lips. As he was coming down from his high he heard Phil’s soft, pleasured noises and whispers of his name and Dan’s eyes fluttered open in time to watch Phil rut desperately into his hand and shudder with his release. They were both quiet for a moment, a comfortable silence. Then, Dan heard Phil chuckle

“So, daddy, huh?”


End file.
